It is known to use remote vehicles such as robots to manipulate objects. Remote vehicles can include a manipulator arm specifically for the purpose of manipulating objects. Manipulator arms typically include two- or three-fingered grippers for manipulation. Such manipulation can include, for example, grasping and moving objects by positioning, opening, and closing the gripper fingers. More complex manipulation can include, for example, opening a door by turning a door knob.
Existing two- and three-fingered grippers can be difficult to manipulate for picking up smaller objects, for example a pencil-sized object from the ground, even when being utilized by a trained operator. Extensive training and practice may be required to become proficient in using grippers for certain tasks, for example picking up smaller objects and/or performing more complex tasks such as door opening.